Amprex
continuo de alto voltaje que arquea entre los enemigos. Esta arma destaca en el control de masas.}} El Amprex es un rifle Corpus que puede ser desbloqueado a través del Laboratorio de energía en el Dojo, luego de investigar el Dera. El Amprex puede fácilmente destruir grandes cantidades de enemigos disparando múltiples rayos eléctricos, los cuáles se encadenan entre distintos objetivos. El arma funciona similar a el Synapse, el cuál hace más daño pero ataca únicamente a un objetivo. Este arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características Este arma hace daño . Ventajas: *Alta Cadencia de fuego. *Se especializa en el daño , volviéndolo efectivo contra enemigos robóticos y Maquinaria. La electricidad es un daño versátil, pudiéndose combinar para formar daño , y . *El arma forma cadenas entre los enemigos. *Los múltiples disparos golpean a enemigos en todas las direcciones. *Tiene una de las probabilidades críticas más altas de todas las armas primarias, siendo superada únicamente por el, Dread, el Synapse y el arco Lenz *Alta probabilidad de estado. *Tiene una capacidad de munición muy alta, además de que esta se gasta muy lentamente. Desventajas: *Tiene el menor daño base de entre todas las armas primarias. *Su rango es limitado, alcanzando únicamente los 18 metros. *La velocidad de recarga de este arma es bastante alta, siendo de 2.8 segundos. *El daño no puede ser incrementado con mods de daño , o . Notas *Utiliza recursos de difícil adquisición para ser fabricado, utilizando 8 Fieldron y 3 Cristales de Argón, además de 9000 unidades de Ferrita. **Sin embargo, el Amprex es una de las pocas armas de Clan que no requieren de una Forma para ser fabricados, al igual que la Anku, las Raza dobles, las Nami Skyla, los Lacera, y el Serro. *The Amprex fires a single beam of electricity which then chain to nearby enemies from the target. **Additional electrical arcs are also emitted, striking randomly around the player. However, these stray arcs are purely visual effects. *Compared to the Synapse, the Amprex deals less damage but it continuously arcs to other enemies, making it more effective against crowds. Use the Synapse for single targets and the Amprex for crowd control. *The listed 20% status chance is per second, not per hit. Consejos *This weapon's high critical chance and damage make it ideal for critical builds using Punto de impacto and Sentido vital. *The Amprex's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at an alarming rate. It is recommended to use Mutación de munición de rifle or Carroñero de rifle to ensure a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, bring Restaurador de munición de escuadrón to help replenish lost ammo. *Armadura de aleación is highly resistant to electricity damage. To counteract this, consider pairing it with or damage to respectively create or damage. *Retraso crítico can be used to reduce ammo consumption, increase time between reloads, and increase damage per hit, but at a cost to the weapon's DPS. *Although it is preferred to mod the weapon to other damage types, base damage paired with its high status chance makes for a good stun chance among groups, and added damage through electrical procs that chain to other enemies. Infestación have no weakness or resistance to electrical damage, making base electrical damage work well for that faction. Forma is often required to change the damage type to match the amount of damage done by pure electrical damage, however. *Taladro metálico will allow the Amprex to hit multiple targets with its main beam. Each target hit with the main beam causes a separate set of chained damage to nearby enemies, causing this weapon to deal significantly more damage the more enemies you are able to hit. Hitting multiple enemies at one time may be difficult in practice due to the Amprex's short range. *As of , Alcance siniestro will increase both the Amprex's range and chain distance. The increased chain distance allows every shot to hit a lot more enemies overall, greatly increasing crowd DPS and ammo efficiency. *Using with Mirage gives you two more beams that also chain to other targets, providing much more crowd control than before. *Shooting a corpse will also chain to enemies allowing you to shoot around corners or through objects. Curiosidades *After the clan obtains the Energy Lab, it will take exactly 12 days to research this weapon. *The Amprex's name is a portmanteau of the words Ampere (the base unit of the International System of Units used to define electric current intensity) and the word Rex, which is the Latin word for king. **The word ampere itself is named after a French mathematician and physicist, André-Marie Ampère, who's also considered to be the father of electrodynamics. **Like the Rifle de flujo and Detron, Amprex does not conform to the common Corpus weapon name scheme; two syllables ending in 'a'. *The weapon shares its similarities on its battery components with Tetra. *This is the third Primary weapon that deals purely damage, after the Lanka, and Synapse. *This is the second clan weapon that does not need a Forma in its construction. *Hatches on the side of the Amprex slowly open up during firing, spreading vanes underneath. This animation is a visual indicator of the weapon's magazine capacity, with the vanes spreading out more the closer the magazine is to empty. The hatch closes upon reloading. *This is the first weapon in laboratorio de energía whose duplication costs 50,000 credits. Historial de actualizaciones *Decreased the rumble amount on controllers when continuously firing the Amprex. *Fixed some lingering visual FX from Amprex when used with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors *PBR material has been added to the Amprex! *Fixed Amprex not chaining to nearby enemies. *Alcance siniestro will now extend the Amprex’s chain lightning effect. *Damage multipliers for the Amprex normalized. *Fixed an issue with the reload animation for the Amprex not properly coinciding with when the magazine was refilled. *Improved the performance of the Amprex on low end machines. *Fixed the visuals on the battery component of the Amprex rifle. *Amprex introduced. }} Véase también *Synapse, a similar electrical arcing weapon. en:Amprex Category:Corpus Categoría:Rifle de asalto Categoría:Investigación Categoría:Actualización 13 Categoría:Arma primaria